Land of Confusion
by LEONheart Kennedy
Summary: When Id stands trial in Shevat, Bart stands up for him and takes responsibility for Id in order to prevent him from being executed! But will such action hurt Bart in the long run, or maybe there's something else... (Yaoi, IdXBart )
1. Prologue

Land of Confusion

Prologue

*------------------------*

_I must've dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street._

Now did you read the news today  
They say the danger's gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
There burning into the night.

There's too many men  
Too many people  
Making too many problems  
And not much love to go round  
Can't you see  
This is a land of confusion.

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in.

Ooh Superman where are you now  
When everything's gone wrong somehow  
The men of steel, the men of power  
Are losing control by the hour.

This is the time  
This is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go round  
Tell me why, this is a land of confusion.

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in.

I remember long ago -  
Ooh when the sun was shining  
Yes and the stars were bright  
All through the night  
And the sound of your laughter  
As I held you tight  
So long ago -

I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
We're not just making promises  
That we know, we'll never keep.

Too many men  
There's too many people  
Making too many problems  
And not much love to go round  
Can't you see  
This is a land of confusion.

Now this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for.

This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to.

*---------------------------------*


	2. Chapter One

Land of Confusion

*------------------------*

Id hissed as he looked through the laser bars of his prison. It had been two weeks since they cloned his body and removed himself from it, only to be placed here. Somewhere out there, Fei was walking around without a care in the world with that bitch Elly. Somewhere out there, Fei was walking around without him. Leaving him to be executed for his crimes. Can you feel the Love? Id thought as he smerked. He was to die in three days, and without the full strengh of his powers, he was helpless. After all, a clone is a clone and copies are nothing but a shadow of the original. He was good as gone. Aw, well at least he had fun in the long run, but if he ever did get out, he'd make that fake, Fei, pay in blood for leaving him here.

*-----------------------*

"ID!" Queen Zephar exclaimed as she stood in front of the imprisoned man, drugged up and in chains, her hatred of the man showing in her usually lifeless face. Id looked around as much as he can through clouded eyes and couldn't help but smerk. So, he was the coward after all, not even bothering to show up. Everyone else was there. Billy was right behind him, he knew that, to give last rites to the condemed. In the spectators seats was Rico, that Shit-headed, mother fucker Citan, Emereldas, Domina, Maria, and.....hey, wait, somebody was missing. I thought it was a little quiet in here. Oh well, to hell with him! "ID!" The queen shouted again. Id growled in annoyance.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?!" He shouted. Nice to know the lungs still work, not that I'll need them.

"You have been sentenced to death for mass genocide! Have you anything to say?"

"Yeah, I think it's fucked up you let me take the fucking fall and not charge Fei or any of these other bastards with anything! Lookie here, you even have Domina and all the other ele-blats in the stands acting like the fucking victims! Fuck you all! You stay up in space in your little saucer egnoring the world and then you act suprised when Solaris fucked with the wrong kid and he gets a little pissed off at the world! Fuck you! Acting all holy! You egnored everybody's fucking pain and still expected to be the good guy? Where the hell were you!?!"

"We had our reasons!"

"Your reasons sucked ass and you know it! Where the hell were you when that bitch Miang fucked us over? Where were you when Bart's parents where killed!?! Same with Maria and Rico! Hell, you didn't even try to stop me in my blood spree! You know what, FUCK YOU, YOU STUCK UP BITCH! I'll be damned if I'm gonna be judged by your or your country!"

"You don't have a choice!" Zephar growled!

"I agree with Id!" A lone voice boomed out. Id twisted to see who stood behind him. Well, well, Id thought, looks like Barty boy has joined the party!

*-----------------------*


	3. Chapter Two Or: SARA YOU'RE SO WRONG! ID...

Land of Confusion

*------------------------*

"Bartholomew Fatima, this has nothing to do with you!" Bart smirked at the queen. He always hated her, because she4 always represented what he could be in the future. Cold, lifeless, just a doll to parade around for the masses.

"Yes it does. Hate to piss you off, but you have no right to judge Id." _Then again, I do love to piss her off..._

"Says who?" Bart reached into his jacket and pulled out a scroll and handed it to one of the many guards.

"Says the country of Aveh! He attacked the Yggdrasil last year, therefore we have the right to prosecute him at our will! The Solaris attack was determined to be self-defense, as well as justified. How ever..." Bart paused just for a second. "He's done nothing to you! So, like I said, you have no right. And since all the attacks from before Fei was living Lahan was at Solaris, that and the fact he was a MINOR, you can't put him to death." Id can't help and smile at the Prince. He actually might live after all.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Zephyr growled at the blond.

"Maybe, maybe not, doesn't matter." Bart shook his head, "Point is, Id is ours now and he is charged with willful destruction of a military craft, but since he's a minor by your scientists' own accounts, He will be released onto my supervision."*

"Fine! He's yours, and may God have mercy upon your soul. Guards! Prep the prisoner for the Class-A control system." Id had about a second to smile at his second chance at life before he felt a huge shock to the back of his neck the world went black. 

*------------------------*

Id woke up slowly, recovering from the shock and the drugs to see the fuzzy image of Bart standing over him. Moaning, he tried to get up, only to feel restraints holding him down and a sharp pain at the base of his skull. 

"The tied you down for the time being just in case." Bart spoke.

"Thissss.....hurtssss..." Id hissed.

"Well," Bart's eyes wandered in order to find the right thing to say, "The thing about that is..."

"Bart," Zephyr made her entrance as she addressed the blond, two guards walking two steps behind her. "Hold out your wrist." Bart did so, and Id watched as the affixed a leather bracelet with a box on it. "If he gets out of hand, open the box like so," Zephyr open the small box to reveal a yellow button, "and press this. It will send a sharp electrical circuit into this spine and brain, giving him a minor seizure."

"Whhaaaatttt...?" Id tried to sit up, and was held back once more by the pain and restraints. Zephyr glared at the man.

"We have affixed an electrical device to your brain and spine. Should you go on one of your rampages or attack someone, Bart will shock you, understand? And don't try and dig it out, because doing so will damage your brain and put you in a coma for good."

"Then how will you get it out?" Bart asked.

"We won't. It's there for life." Zephyr then looked at Id again, "Deal with it! It's a hell of allot better than being an ice cube!"

*------------------------*

Bart and Id were escorted out of Shevat by Zephyr and her six guards, all pointing their guns at Id's back, should he try something. The pain was gone, but he was now pissed as he stroke his fingers over the suture at the base of his skull. But he wasn't really itching to see what the shock from the device felt like. Finally, they reached the Yggdrasil, with Sigurd waiting to greet them.

"She wasn't too pleased, was she?" Sigurd asked.

"Nope!" Bart chirped as he led Id into the Yggdrasil and allowed Sigurd after him. "Bart!" Zephyr called out. Bart turned to face her, only to see her worried face. "I don't know what you are trying to accomplish, but be careful! Don't be afraid to push that button!"

"Hey, look at who you're speaking to!" Bart then flashed her a grin and entered the Yggrasil, closing the hatch after him.


	4. Chapter Three or Bart get's lucky, kinda

Land of Confusion

*------------------------*

"Did she have to strap it on so damn tight?" Bart bitched as he tried to loosen the braclet around his skin, while Id watched, arms crossed and unamused.

"If you hate it so much, cut it off." Id growled and sat down on a stool. the both of them were alone in the gunroom, since Masion stayed in the capital to keep an eye on thing.

"Not a chance, I'll just have someone loosen in when we get back." Bart then walked over to the bar and behind the counter to get himself a strong drink. He poured the wiskey into a glass and slammed it back, felling it burn in his throat. Slamming the glass down, Bart looked Id right in the eyes. "Let's set some rules, right now! You are not to leave Fatima Castle at any time without me, Sigurd, or someone I trust to keep you in line."

"Hmph! Whatever!"

"I'M SERIOUS! Try me Id!" Bart growled, "I'm on the outs with alot of people for saving your ass!"

"Nobody asked you too!"

"Well, I DID! So shut up! And would it kill you to show some gratitude!?!" Bart yelled. Id just smerked and a flash of cold hit his face, for Bart threw the rest of the content of his glass in Id's face. Id gasped and wiped the alcohol from his face. Growling, Id stood up and got in Bart's face. "Don't you dare give me an attitude Id! I have my own, now SIT DOWN!" Id just stood there, hissing though his teeth. "Sit down or I will make you!" Slowly, Id sat down in his seat.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"To behave! Another rule, though I shouldn't even say it, you till not attack anyone that was with us durring the Deus war. That means, no using Citan as your personal punching bag."

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much. If you think something you want to do is wrong, well then, don't do it." Bart then walked away from the Bar and headed torward the door, when Id stopped him.

"Why did you save me?" When Bart didn't answer, Id smerked and hissed out, "Don't expect me to be a replacement for Fei, Brat!" At the remark, Bart spinned on his heel to face Id.

"Fuck you!" And with that, Bart left.

*------------------------*

Id sautered around Fatima Castle, bored out of his mind. There was absolutly nothing to do in this cursed placed. Nothing. Leaning over the balcony rail from the second floor, he watched as various castle employees shuffled crap in crates and urns from one place to another. Id tried to get Sigurd to take him out into the town, but he was buisy and suggested he ask Bart, which he loathed to do after what happened in the gun room. But it couldn't be help. He couldn't stand being couped up in this damn place any more. After lifting himself from the rail and cracking his neck, Id marched off to Bart's room, which he entered without bothering to knock. There he saw the Bart spread out on the bed, sleeping in as usuall in only an under shirt and his boxers. 

"Bart.." No answer, "Bart..." Still no answer. Id, being the kinda person who loved to screw with people, leaned over the sleeping form of the prince. Bart promply shreeked and slapped his hand over his neck, for Id decided to lick the back of Bart's neck with his long tongue. "I want to go into the city.." Id said simply, "I'm sick of being couped up in this place. Sigurd won't take me."

"Tough shit, I'm sleeping..." Bart spat and covered his pillow over his head. Id growled at this, he wasn't used to being ignored and he wanted attention, NOW! 

"Brat, I want to go into the fucking city."

"Go to hell!" Bart shouted and wrapped the blankets around his body.

"Listen, you spoiled brat, I want to go fucking out!"

"One more time Id and I'll shock you!" Id winced at the threat and decided to try a different aproach to entertainmet. Reaching underneath Bart's laying form, Id slipped his hand under the waistband of Bart's shorts and wrapped it around the prince's member, which caused a gasp to escape from Bart.

"Please..take me out? I'm asking..really...nice..." He hissed as his hand moved up and down Bart, who moaned silently. "Please....?" 

"Uhhhh.." Was Bart's reply as he kneled up on all fours in order to give Id more access, which Id used to his advantage to lean over the blond and hiss in his ear.

"If I do this for you, will you take me out into city?" Bart nodded weakly, only to turned over swiftly onto his back and Id's hand was replaced by the red-head's mouth. Bart cried out and dug this fingures into Id's wild tresses and he thrusted up to meet him with urgency. It had been so long since he had this done to him, and sadly, it sparked memories of Fei, of that one night.. But, all thoughts of Fei soon faded as Id coninued to suck on Bart member while the blond writhed on the bed in extacy. Id had an extremly long tongue and that only caused more pleasure and torment for his partner, who continued to try and get Id to deep throat him. Id agreed to the request, shoving the throbbing manhood deep into this throat. Though he won't admit it, it was difficult to do so and Bart wasn't making it much better thrusting into his mouth. All thoughts were soon lost as hot heat overtook him and Bart shouted out his release, while Id swallowed greedly. Finally, the blond colapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. He was trying to gather his misplaced thoughts when clothes were thrown at his face and chest. Bart grabbed them and sat up, only to see Id standing by the door impatiently. 

"You said you'd take me into the city, now get dressed. I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

*------------------------*

_Ah, yes. Like there's nothing better than pointless Yaoi! Wheee! Believe it or not, it will play a great part in the story. (I see all of you a sceptical! Blah!) Well, you have to trust me when I say it does play a good part later on and the next chapter. You'll just have to wait and see.) _


End file.
